


Leelek Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Leelek that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Matchmaker Freddie

Anonymous asked: Matchmaker!Freddie matches a ship you choose.

Rami almost choked on her drink when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts. 

She turned around to come face to face with a grinning Freddie, and she immediately got suspicious. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Freddie asked, taking a seat next to Rami’s, that cheeky smile still on her lips. 

“Good.” Rami said simply, arching an eyebrow as the older woman giggled. 

“What’s going on?" 

Freddie leaned in closer, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"So you know you mentioned that you’re into Gwen…" 

Oh. 

Oh god. 

"Freddie,” Rami choked, “what did you do?" 

Freddie laughed softly, patting her hand. 

"You know, I talk a lot to Gwen too. And she might have said the same thing about you.”

Rami’s jaw all but dropped open as she stared at Freddie, unable to believe what she just heard. 

“You’re serious?” she asked in disbelief, and Freddie nodded eagerly. 

“Yes! And since I saw that you two are too chickenshit to actually do something about this, I decided to help along.’

Rami groaned, her eyes quickly filling with panic. 

"Freddie, what…" 

"I shall go now, my dear. But don’t worry, you’ ll have company soon.”

With that, she stood, leaving the still gaping Rami behind. The younger woman wasn’t alone for long, because suddenly Gwen showed up with a shy smile, and Rami just wanted to pass out right there. 

“Hey.” Gwen greeted her softly. 

“Freddie said you wanted to meet here?" 

Oh lord, Rami thought. There was no escape from here. Freddie took them and basically locked them together. She really planned this out. 

"Uh… Yeah.” Rami croaked, blushing as Gwen smiled at her. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“Yes, thank you." 

With that, Gwen took Freddie’s recently vacated seat, and they both blushed deeply as their knees accidentally bumped together. 

Freddie watched the whole scene from afar, grinning. 

Now they definitely have to talk about their feelings. 

What an amazing plan she has cooked up!


	2. Advantages and Disadvantages

Anonymous asked: rami enjoying her tall girlfriend gwen being able to reach the top shelves... which backfires sometimes when gwen hides things on the top shelves

Having a girlfriend as tall as Gwen certainly had its perks. 

Well, first off, she was just gorgeous with her mile-long legs and Rami did feel a certain sense of pride walking around with a hottie like that. 

Rami could always feel soft and adorable and safe within her arms, protected from everything that might come her way. 

And another great perk was that Gwen could reach the highest shelves, something Rami couldn’t even dream of. 

She didn’t need to ask for an employee in the shop to help her get that damn tomato sauce that was so high up on the shelf anymore: Gwen could easily get it for her. 

She didn’t even have to stand on the tips of her toes to reach it! 

Absolutely fascinating. 

Rami didn’t have to stand on chairs, risking her safety if she wanted something from the upper cupboard; she just needed to call for Gwen, and her tall lover swooped in to get it for her. 

It wasn’t always a positive thing, though. 

Because Gwen definitely took advantage of her height, and the fact she could easily reach anything Rami couldn’t. 

This is how Rami’s birthday present landed on the highest shelf. 

No matter the chair, the sweep, Rami just couldn’t get it. There was no way she could get a glimpse of what Gwen has gotten for her birthday before she actually gives it to her. 

“You’re tricky.” Rami huffed. “You knew I wasn’t gonna be able to reach it, huh?" 

Gwen laughed heartily, pulling Rami close until her cheeks rested against her chest. 

"You’re like a child, so damn impatient. You’re even that tall.”

“Shut up.” Rami whined, poking her in the side. 

“You’re using your height against me!" 

"Oh, like you mind it.” Gwen chuckled, giving her a little wink. 

Rami rolled her eyes, though there was a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I don’t mind, not really. But still, damn your giraffe-height!"


	3. Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

the-human-dumpsterfire asked: could you do Gwen and Rami scissoring please?🙏🥺

It took them some manuevering and shuffling to find a position that was comfortable for the both of them, but they managed, eventually.

Rami was lying on her back, thighs spread wide as Gwen settled between them, rolling her hips forward.

“Is that good?” Gwen breathed, shuddering as their heated parts met.

Rami whined softly, lifting her hips to meet Gwen’s thrusts.

“Yeah.” she moaned, clutching onto Gwen’s shoulder.

Gwen leaned forward to press their lips together, swallowing her own and Rami’s whimpers.

She grabbed Rami’s thighs and hoisted them up a little higher, and that way, she could rub her clit against Rami’s much easier.

Both of them were so wet it was unbelievable ; it made the experience all the more amazing.

Rami reached up to cup Gwen’s breasts, playfully pinching her nipples, and Gwen groaned, thrusting her hips forward harder.

They were rutting against one another like two horny teenagers, panting and moaning as their wetness mixed, creating wonderful friction.

Gwen came first, panting against Rami’s lips as she grinded herself into Rami’s clit one last time to ride it out.

After she came down from her heigh, she rubbed her swollen clit over Rami’s soaked entrance, and it did it for her.

Rami came with a sob, tossing her head back, baring the column of her neck and Gwen couldn’t resist placing a dark hickey there.

They had to lie there panting for a few minutes as they slowly came back to reality, their bodies still tingling from the pleasure.


	4. Size Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light dom/sub, strap-ons, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Since no one else has requested it: Leelek where Gwen and Rami have a size kink, and Gwen loves how tiny her gf is and uses it to her advantage in the bedroom like holding her down while she’s getting pegged and dirty talking about how little she is and how sexy it is seeing her strap leave a bulge in her lower tummy

The difference between Gwen and Rami’s height could be one of the cutest things in the world. 

Other times, cute wasn’t exactly the word to describe it. 

Gwen soon realized that she didn’t only enjoy Rami’s tiny frame, because she fit into her arms so well. 

The fact that she was much bigger and stronger than her girlfriend turned her on beyond belief. 

Luckily, Rami was in the same predicament. 

She was currently on her back, head tossed back against the pillow, moaning unabashedly as Gwen thrusted into her hard. 

Gwen used her power over Rami well: she grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the bed beside her head, pulling a delightful moan out of Rami. 

“It’s so easy to take you over.” Gwen growled, digging her fingers into Rami’s wrists as hard as she could. 

“You’re so tiny, and fragile.”

Rami moaned in agreement, arching her back off the bed as the head of the strap hit her sweet spot. 

Gwen chose their biggest dildo, and it was visibly making Rami’s belly bulge: just another reminder how tiny she was. 

Fuck, Gwen just wanted to completely wreck her. 

She buried her face in Rami’s neck, biting at the soft skin, making Rami shiver. 

“You’re stretched so wide.” Gwen mused, looking down at where the thick dildo disappeared in Rami’s body. 

Rami whined, wrapping her thighs around Gwen’s waist to pull her closer, hips lifting needily to meet her girlfriend’s thrusts. 

“You fill me up so good.” Rami keened, rolling her hips down to fuck herself on the strap. 

“I do.” Gwen drawled, squeezing Rami’s wrists tighter, showing off her strength. 

“My tiny little Buttercup. I’m afraid I’ll break you if I fuck you too hard.”

Rami let out a breathy little laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Gwen rammed straight into her G-spot. 

“You have to be careful.” Rami purred, blinking up at Gwen innocently. This powerplay turned her on too, and she liked to play along. 

“You’re so strong, and I might break…" 

"I’ll be careful.” Gwen “promised”, shifting her hips to directly fuck into Rami’s sweet spot now. 

She picked up her pace, fucking into Rami with a wild tempo that had the breath stuck in her throat, and her thighs shake around Gwen’s waist as she pulled her in deeper. 

Thankfully, Rami was tiny, but not fragile enough to not be able to take a rough fucking.


	5. Switching Subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, dom/sub, collars

Anonymous asked: Harlee and mazlek (not quite sure how to spell it, sorry) switching subs for the night as part of a reward

Rami whimpered beautifully as Gwen pushed her fingers inside her, gently tugging on her collar with her other hand.

Bella was sitting on Jo’s lap, moaning and squirming as Jo kissed all over her plump breasts, sucking hickies into the creamy skin.

The girls had been contemplating switching partners for the night, and since both Bella and Rami had been such good girls, they decided to give them this as a reward.

“Is that good?” Gwen purred, hooking her fingers to massage Rami’s G-spot, making the shorter girl moan happily.

“Oh, she loves it.” Jo grinned, peeking over Bella’s shoulder.

“Look how her eyes are rolling back in her head.”

Bella whined as Jo didn’t give her any attention, and Jo laughed softly, hooking her finger under her collar to pull her into a kiss.

“Sorry, beautiful, I’m here.”

She sucked Bella’s nipple into her mouth, causing the blonde to moan happily and grin down against her thighs.

Gwen kept tugging on Rami’s collar as she fingered her, and Rami whined helplessly, fucking back on Gwen’s hand desperately.

Jo pushed her own fingers inside Bella, while never stopping to play with her nipples, and the blonde was panting now, desperate to come.

Rami went first, all but screaming as Gwen fucked her into her orgasm, and Bella followed soon after.

The subs returned to their doms, happily relaxing back in their arms.

Jo kissed all over Rami’s cheeks, making her giggle, while Gwen caressed Bella’s hair and murmured sweet nothings into her ears.


	6. Thunder And Darkness

Anonymous asked: Rami x Gwen Its a bad thunder storm and Rami freaking out. She doesn't want to disturb her girlfriend who is asleep upstairs. But when the power goes out and the thunder gets louder she starts crying. And Gwen finds her using a light and nothing is calming Rami down. So Gwen has to find a way to get Rami calm.

It felt so childish, being scared of the storm, but Rami just couldn’t help it.

She decided to stay up late to read a little, but her plans were rudely interrupted by a loud crashing sound that made her heart race.

She tried to focus on her book and shutting the awful sounds out, but the thunder just kept roaring, louder and louder, and Rami felt a shiver running down her spine.

Suddenly, lightning striked across the sky and the power went out, turning everything pitch black.

That was the moment Rami reached the end of her fuse, and she covered her face, crying quietly. She hated the storm, but she hated the darkness even more.

The only thing that could have consoled her was her girlfriend, but she was asleep, and she really shouldn’t get up just because Rami was a coward…

“Rami?”

Rami opened her eyes, blinking when the light of the flashlight fell on her, and she could dimly make out Gwen’s silhouette.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Gwen cooed, wrapping her in her arms and holding her close to her chest.

“Are you alright?”

Rami tried to answer, but then the sky rumbled again, and she gasped, burrowing deeper into Gwen’s arms.

“It’s okay, it can’t hurt you.” Gwen promised, kissing her head.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

She scooped the shaking Rami into her arms and carried her into their bedroom, sitting down and pulling her into her lap.

Gwen started humming into Rami’s ears softly, stroking a hand up and down her back, rocking her gently until Rami calmed a little.

Rami hid her face in Gwen’s neck, feeling her breathing slowly returning to normal as her girlfriend’s gentle hands and warm voice lulled her into a calm, relaxed state.


	7. Undefined

Anonymous asked: Hello dear friend👋, may I get a fic on Gwen x rami anything would be nice. Kudos to you👋👌

Gwen chuckled softly when Rami rolled back onto her stomach, burying her face in the armada of pillows with a whine.

“Hey, I brought breakfast.” Gwen said, nuzzling Rami’s neck gently. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Rami’s only answer was another little groan, but at least this time, she raised her head from the pillow to look at her girlfriend.

Gwen couldn’t help but coo when she saw how blurry Rami’s eyes were, her cheeks pink from sleep and adorned with pillow marks.

She leaned in to press a kiss onto her forehead, making Rami hum softly and lean into her touch.

“What did you make?” Rami slurred, her voice still groggy from sleep, and Gwen grinned.

“I knew the premise of breakfast would help.” She laughed, brushing Rami’s messy hair out of her face.

“I made some waffles.”

Rami’s eyes lit up for a second, and Gwen smirked in triumph: but then, Rami slumped back with another little whine.

“I can’t get up.” Rami sighed, her eyes slipping close again.

Gwen shook her head in disbelief but with a fond smile, kissing Rami’s cheek gently.

“So, breakfast in bed, I assume?”

Rami didn’t reply, and Gwen took it as a yes: she trodded out to the kitchen to get the waffles and the coffee for her lazy girlfriend.

She couldn’t help but laugh when she arrived back into the bedroom to the sight of Rami sleeping soundly, curled up into a little ball and snoring.

Gwen put the tray down and kissed Rami on the forehead with a smile, letting her sleep for a little longer.


	8. Just Some Simple Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, semi-public sex

Anonymous asked: Leelek, you can do smut or fluff. Your choice 😎👈

Gwen covered Rami’s mouth with her hand, shushing her softly when she let out another needy whine.

“Buttercup, everyone’s outside.” Gwen said softly, cooing when Rami gave a little sob against her hand.

“You don’t want them to hear you, right?”

Rami whimpered in response as she rolled her hips down against Gwen’s hand, feeling jolts of pleasure filling up her body.

She could hear their castmates outside of her trailer, but she couldn’t care, not when Gwen’s long fingers were pressing into her G-spot so deliciously.

Rami slammed her hips down again, tossing her head back while keening high in her throat, her entire body burning up with pleasure.

“That’s it.” Gwen praised her, letting go of Rami’s face to cup her breasts, toying with her nipples.

Rami bit her lip not so scream as she picked up her pace, riding Gwen’s fingers faster. She clutched onto Gwen’s shoulders to keep herself balanced.

“Are you close?” Gwen asked, and Rami nodded, whimpering softly as she grinded down again.

Gwen took the message and started pumping her fingers, thrusting up whenever Rami came back down, causing her to swear under her breath.

She went buckwild on Gwen’s lap, fucking herself so fast that even Gwen was getting dizzy with it.

Gwen dug her fingers into Rami’s hips as she pulled her down onto her other hand in time with her thrust, cooing to her constantly.

Rami came with a little sob, trembling on Gwen’s lap as she rode her orgasm out, letting out a satisfied sigh in the end.

Gwen grinned and pulled her down into a kiss, ignoring the laughter of their friends outside.


	9. Chaotic First Date

Anonymous asked: Rami and Gwen got on a first date and it all seems to go wrong. But Gwen is still in love with her.

First dates were always supposed to be a little awkward, but theirs was just on a whole new level.

First of all, Gwen was late- which literally never happened before. She was the most punctual person, and she was usually at the place before she was even supposed to. Now, she missed her train.

So, there she went running and sweating, looking like an utter mess by the time she arrived to the restaurant, but at least Rami’s smile made up for it.

Then, they got to the food, and Rami literally nearly died.

She started choking on a piece of meat out of nowhere, and Gwen totally panicked.

And what does a panicked person do?

Use the Heimlich maneuver and cause more harm tham good.

Poor Rami started choking even harder as Gwen basically punched her in the stomach in her haste, and by the time Rami spat the meat out, the whole restaurant was staring at them.

It was safe to say that it didn’t go well.

And yet, Gwen had a great time. Rami was smart and incredibly funny, and they also shared a lot of interests, causing them to have an easy, fun conversation.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” Gwen chuckled after she walked Rami home, her cheeks still pink in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rami smiled, her eyes sparkling in the light of the streetlamps, causing Gwen’s heart to beat faster.

“I had a good time tonight, Gwen.”

“Me too.” Gwen said, and she could have melt when Rami smiled.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Gwen on the cheek, blushing all the while, and Gwen nearly passed out.

She let out a dreamy sigh when Rami waved her goodbye, feeling her heart thud fast.

Even after such a chaotic date, she still managed to fall for that girl.


	10. The Wolf Cub

Anonymous asked: Gwen tries to surprise Rami with a puppy for their anniversary. Rami takes one look at the "puppy" and asks, "Gwen? Why did you get me a wolf cub?"

To be honest, Gwen did find the dog to be a little strange - it was bigger than any other puppies at the shelter, it was scruffy and wouldn’t bark. But it was cute, and she was told it was just a husky, so she took it.

She was sure Rami would like it-she would like any dog, really, but even though this dog seemed a little weird, it was still a cute little fellow.

When she walked through the door with the puppy in her arms, Rami gasped and grinned- and then the grin disappeared to be replaced by a puzzled look.

“Gwen,” she started, staring down at the dog in Gwen’s arms, “why did you get me a wolf cub?”

Gwen chuckled, patting the puppy’s head, making it let out an adorable little squeak.

“A wolf? This is not a wolf, Rami. This is a husky.”

Rami didn’t seem convinced. She scratched the puppy’s chin, and though her eyes softened a little, Gwen could tell she was on her way to fall in love with it.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a wolf.” Rami stated, dashing off to get her laptop for pictoral evidence.

Looking at the pics, it became obvious to Gwen too, that they really were cuddling a baby wolf, and the realization made her cheeks go pale.

“Jesus, they made me buy a wolf…” Gwen groaned, burying her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, Rami.”

Rami hummed, looking at the little wolf that was now playing with a ball of yarn, rolling onto its back with a huff. She smiled widely before turning back to Gwen.

“You know what? Let’s keep him.”

And that’s how they ended up with a pet wolf- not the typical house pet, but they fell in love with him too much.

Also, there was no way in hell a burglar would ever try to break in after seeing what was protecting the house.


	11. Stop The Wedding

Anonymous asked: Rami is forced to marry a man after her family founds out about Gwen. During the ceremony right as Rami is forced to say "I do", Gwen bangs open the alter doors and yells, "I object!" right as one of the guards seizes her.

It happened just like in an action movie: Rami nearly got a heart attack as the door of the church banged open, revealing a slightly disheveled Gwen, fuming like an enraged bull.

“I object!” She screamed, and the guards immediately tackled her down on the ground.

Gwen’s entrance may have been grandiose, but Rami knew how to cause a stir, too.

She threw the bouqet into her fiance’s face, and then made a dash towards where the guards were still wrestling with Gwen.

In the meantime, her friends also caught on what was happening, and they either tried to distract the other guests or ran to help the couple.

If someone asked Rami or Gwen what happened later, they wouldn’t have been able to tell. Everything happened in a blur, like they were both dreaming.

When Gwen next came to, her head was resting on Rami’s lap, and Rami was carding her fingers through her hair gently.

“What happened?” Gwen croaked, and Rami let out a shaky laugh, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I think we just escaped from my wedding.” Rami giggled, lacing her fingers together with Gwen’s, who chuckled, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“We really caused a ruckus, huh?”

Rami nodded, and Gwen could see tears were glistening in her eyes: but they were not the tears of sorrow. They were the tears of happiness.

She wrapped her arms around Rami’s waist and burrowed deeper into her warmth, smiling to herself.

Their little mission impossible will definitely be all over the news, and she had no doubt Rami’s parents would look for them: but until then, they were free, and together, like how it should be.


	12. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Gwen x Rami.... BDSM bondage bed play?

Gwen fastened Rami’s wrists to the bedpost, pulling it just tight enough that the ropes were slightly digging into Rami’s wrists, causing her to let out a little whimper.

“Too tight?” Gwen asked, and Rami shook her head, her skin flushing.

“I like it when it’s tight.” Rami breathed, and Gwen smirked, tightening in it even more and causing Rami to moan.

“Oh, I know you do.” Gwen grinned, moving down Rami’s body and planting kisses all over the flushed skin, making Rami arch off the bed.

She got the remaining piece of rope and grabbed Rami’s ankles, spreading her legs wide.

Rami watched with dark eyes as Gwen tied her legs to the bedframe, completely sprawling her out and pulling her tight, knotting the rope almost agonizingly slowly.

“You look so beautiful, all tied up like that.” Gwen mused as she pulled back, admiring the sight before her.

Rami’s skin was flushed all over, her body trembling impatiently, her pupils blown wide as she looked up at Gwen, silently begging for her to get it on.

Gwen reached forward to pinch her nipples, and Rami tried to buck her hips up, but the roped held her down, rendering her helpless. This just turned her on even more.

“Shall we start, Pet?” Gwen cooed, giving Rami’s nipple a harsh twist that made her eyes water.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Rami breathed, and Gwen grinned smugly.


	13. How Should I Tell You?

Anonymous asked: Gwen tries to get the new girl's attention all day long, but Rami seems to just ignore her and it hurts she tells Bella about it and she says, "Rami Malek? She's deaf, Gwen." So Gwen has to try another way?

It made so much sense now, and Gwen just wanted to slap herself for being so ignorant.

“What should I do now?” Gwen fretted, biting her lip. She was utterly head over heels for Rami, there was no way or need to deny that.

But how could she tell her what she felt, if Rami couldn’t hear it?

“Maybe you should try, like… Sign language?” Bella suggested, and Gwen hummed softly. There was no way she could perfect that language so quickly.

But she was a lovesick fool, who was all too determined to sweep Rami off her feet.

*

Learning sign language from a YouTube tutorial was probably not the most ideal, but Gwen wanted to be able to talk to Rami as soon as possible. So, she stayed up all night, trying to learn at least some basic phrases.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest when she approached Rami the next day. She was sure she had a stupid smile on her face all the way.

Rami gave her a soft smile and a little wave, and Gwen took a deep breath, raising her hand.

She tried, bless her, but seeing Rami’s confused look, she probably wasn’t managing too well, and she was growing desperate quickly.

Eventually, she gave up. She pointed to herself slowly, then formed a little heart with her hand, before pointing at Rami. That was probably a little too on the nose, but she couldn’t do any better than that.

Rami blushed deeply, but her smile grew brighter, and Gwen’s heart nearly burst.

Rami tried signing something to her, which left Gwen utterly baffled. The other girl chuckled softly, grabbing her phone and typing something before showing it to Gwen.

‘Would you like to grab a coffee with me?:) ’- the message said.

Gwen nodded hastily, her face aching with her wide grin.

Rami giggled softly, standing on the tips of her toes to press a chaste kiss onto her cheek, before pulling back with a shy smile.

Honestly, Gwen didn’t even mind that their conversation was going to be slow on that day- the only thing she cared about, is that she finally got her dream girl’s attention.


	14. The Big Scare

Anonymous asked: Gwen scares Rami at a haunted house and she makes the girl cry then Gwen panics and scoops her up in her arms and holds her

Gwen didn’t realize Rami would get scared so hard. She always seemed so chill, like nothing could upset her.

But apparently, a dark haunted house full of actors in scary costumes, and then her own girlfriend jumping at her screaming managed.

Gwen immediately regretted her mistake when Rami broke down, trying to hide her terrified tears but failing rather miserably.

Fuck. She shouldn’t have done that.

She scooped Rami up into her arms and ran out through the exit with her, away from the danger inside.

“Buttercup, I’m so sorry.” Gwen stammered, still holding Rami close to her chest.

“I didn’t realize I would scare you so much, I’m an absolute idiot.”

Rami let out a shaky breath, wiping at her tears. She seemed a little calmer now that they were out in broad daylight.

“I’m sorry for losing it so much.” Rami whispered, clinging to Gwen. “I’m like a stupid kid.”

“No, don’t say that. I was a real asshole.” Gwen shushed her softly, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

“Should we get some cotton candy? My treat. It’s the least I can do after what I did to you.”

Gwen was happy to see that Rami’s lips finally twitched into a smile.

“Sounds good.” Rami answered, and Gwen saluted her playfully, before she moved towards the stands, still carrying Rami in her arms.


	15. Surprise Goes Awry

Anonymous asked: Gwen tries to surprise Rami for her birthday but she gets stuck in the tree and can't get down.

It was such a well thought-out plan: Gwen would climb the oak tree that was just outside Rami’s house, shout her name, and when Rami appears in the window, Gwen would hold up the “Happy Birthday” banner.

Half of the plan worked out: she got on the tree and called out Rami’s name, waiting for her show up excitedly.

Rami was utterly delighted, swooning as Gwen held her banner up for her with a bright smile.

Gwen was fairly certain she would get showered in kisses once she gets off the tree.

And that was where the problems started: she couldn’t get off the tree. Somehow she managed to make it to the top, but it wouldn’t work downwards.

She was stuck.

“Aren’t you coming down, so I could thank you for this lovely surprise?” Rami purred, from beneath the tree now, and Gwen wished she just stayed inside so she wouldn’t see her epic fail from up close.

“I would love to.” Gwen muttered, glancing down at Rami, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Rami finally caught on what was happening, and she burst out laughing.

“Oh, you can’t get down, can you?” Rami giggled, and Gwen groaned, suddenly wanting to stab herself with a bench.

“No, I just love chilling up in here.” Gwen sighed, and Rami just continued laughing, clearly finding the whole situation very amusing.

After a while, Gwen couldn’t help but laugh with her: it was quite ridiculous, after all.

She managed to climb down with Rami’s help, eventually, and they continued laughing on the ground.

Maybe next time she would plan a surprise that wasn’t so extra.


	16. Pringles Can

nickie--picky asked: Gwen is completely drunk, she gets her hand stuck in a Pringles can and tearfully calls her crush, Rami to free her?

If there was any chance of Rami ever reciprocating her feelings, that was surely lost now, and for good.

After all, getting your hand stuck in a can while you’re absolutely shit-faced, and then having said crush trying to wrestle you out was not a very romantic scene.

Gwen’s face was burning in shame as Rami kept twisting and turning the can, trying to free her, to no avail.

“How did you end up like this?” Rami scolded her softly. Gwen didn’t even know what to say: what kind of explanation didn’t sound stupid in this situation?

“Just help me, please.” Gwen whined, and Rami chuckled softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

God, her laugh was so pretty…

After almost twenty minutes of constant struggle, Rami managed to yank the can off, nearly landing on her butt as she stumbled back.

“Great!” Rami grinned, sending Gwen a proud smile.

“Try not to stick your hand inside anything else, okay?”

The only thing she wanted to stick her hand inside was Rami, but she had no more chance to do that after that humiliating moment, so Gwen just nodded coyly.

Rami gave her shoulder a light squeeze as she walked past her, and Gwen watched as she walked away, mesmerized.

She was so freaking beautiful, and Gwen was an idiot.

Maybe it was time to order another shot.


	17. Pringles Can Part 2

Anonymous asked: Gwen tries to win Rami over after she got shitfaced and her hand stuck in a Pringles can?

She could barely see Rami from behind the huge bouqet of flowers she was currently holding: still, she wished she picked a bigger one.

“Is that for me?” Rami asked, her eyes wide in surprise. She gingerly touched a petal, brushing the flowers out of the way so she could look at Gwen.

“Yes.” Gwen said quietly, biting her lip. “I wanted to thank you for freeing me out of the Pringles can.”

Rami laughed heartily, taking the flowers and placing them down on the table, looking up at Gwen with a smile.

“It was no problem, really.”

Gwen hummed, shifting her gaze. She didn’t really think she had any chances left- but she could at least still try…

“Maybe I could buy you dinner, as a proper thank you?” She suggested quietly, blushing from head to toe.

“I mean, buy you dinner, as in…”

“… a date.” Rami finished, and Gwen wished the ground would open under her and swallow her whole.

It seemed like ages have passed before Rami smiled brightly, making Gwen’s heart do a little flip.

“I’ll happily go on a date with you.” Rami said, and Gwen nearly screamed. Could it be? After that embarrassing fiasco?

But Rami wasn’t kidding: she continued smiling brightly, and now she was blushing a little too.

Gwen could have seriously floated away with happiness: she didn’t completely ruin her chances!


	18. Studious Confessions

Anonymous asked: Rami is studying with Gwen. The Gwen confesses her feelings to Rami

She was so beautiful, her dark hair constantly falling into her face, that little crease between her eyebrows as she focused on reading: she was the most perfect thing Gwen has ever seen in her entire life.

She just couldn’t stop staring at Rami, the way her lips moved as she read: she wanted to kiss them, desperately so.

Gwen had no idea how long had she been staring at Rami instead of focusing on her notebook. She blushed deeply when Rami looked up, her beautiful green eyes boring into hers.

“What?” Rami asked, brushing her hair out of her face. “Do you need help with something?”

Gwen did, but not with World History: she needed help, because she was madly in love with this girl.

And she needed help because she was stupid, proven by the fact that she uttered ‘i love you’ out of thin air mere seconds later.

“What?” Rami croaked, her eyes wide. Gwen swallowed, fiddling with a lock of her own hair.

“I… I love you.” Gwen repeated, her cheeks heating up. “I’ve been in love with you for years…”

Rami’s jaw pretty much dropped open. She was staring at Gwen, bewildered, and Gwen wanted to scream.

God, she shouldn’t have babbled this out loud. It’s not like Rami felt that way about her.

But then a small hand rested atop hers, slender fingers intertwining with her own, and Gwen’s heart gave a hopeful little jolt.

“I love you too.” Rami whispered, her cheeks beautifully pink. Gwen didn’t even have time to be shocked, because Rami climbed into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The History project was forgotten pretty soon, but neither of them cared: they were much more interested in finally reveling in each other’s embrace.


	19. Stuck In The Window

Anonymous asked: Gwen gets stuck climbing into Rami's window after trying to be romantic. And Rami has to get Bella to help.

Bella had the audacity to laugh, and Gwen could have seriously smacked her.

“Can you stop laughing?” She groaned, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“This is not funny at all!”

“It is, actually.” Bella giggled, reaching forward to tug on Gwen’s arm, trying to free her from her shackles.

“I was trying to be chivalrous!”

“And you ended up being stuck. Oh, you.”

“Please, stop fighting.” Rami chimed in, grabbing onto Gwen’s other hand. “Just let’s get her out, okay?”

With Bella’s help, they managed to free Gwen who plopped onto the floor and sprawled out like a starfish, to Bella’s biggest amusement.

“Thank God.” Rami cooed, scooping Gwen up in her arms and kissing her cheeks all over until the embarrassment was replaced with a big smile.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” Bella grinned, already out the door. “No more climbing through windows!”

Gwen rolled her eyes, pulling Rami close. At least her girlfriend was genuinely worried about her instead of laughing.

“Really, no more climbing through windows.” Rami warned Gwen softly, making the latter snort.

“But you can climb into my bed.” Rami added with a smirk, and Gwen grinned, pulling Rami onto her feet and scooping her up to carry her to bed.

Maybe the day started a little funny, but at least the finish was nice.


	20. Only One Bed

Anonymous asked: Gwen and Rami share a hotel room. There's only one problem there's only one bed.

“… fuck.”

Rami totally agreed with this sentiment. The room was nice and cosy, with really nice tapestry on the walls- but who cares, when there was literally one single bed in the middle of the room!?

Which wouldn’t even have been that big of a problem, if it wasn’t for the fact that Rami was head over heels for Gwen, and just the idea of sleeping in the same bed with her made her skin tingle.

Gwen looked quite uncomfortable too, and Rami’s heart ached at the thought that Gwen would feel disgusted by sharing a bed with her.

“I could sleep on the floor.” Rami suggested weakly. Gwen tutted, gently patting her on the back.

“No, Rams, don’t. We’re gonna be fine.”

Her smile was a little forced, but Rami didn’t press it any further. As awkward as it sounded, there was a part of her that kind of wanted their bodies to accidentally touch, lying so close to each other…

*

Gwen was in agony.

The girl she was painfully into, was lying next to her, and their arms brushed together. That simple contact was enough to send her head spinning.

“You… Okay?” Gwen stammered, unable to speak in coherent sentences. She was glad the dark hid her blush.

“Yeah.” Rami replied quietly. “You?”

“Mhm.”

Gwen squirmed, trying to get more comfortable and not smother Rami too much, but by doing so, she accidentally brushed Rami’s breast. The little gasp the other girl let out made the fine hairs on Gwen’s arm stand.

This was going to be an extremely long night for the both of them, clearly.


	21. Damn Cars

Anonymous asked: Rami's car breaks down and she calls her crush Gwen to pick her up. Then as they start to drive Gwen's car quits

It was their “lucky” day, clearly. Apparently, no car wanted to work today, at all.

Sure, Rami nearly jumped out of her skin in happiness when Gwen immediately offered her help after Rami called her in the midst of a panic attack. After all, your crush running to your aid like a female knight in shining armour, just because your car refused to start, was the sure sign that it was meant to be, right?

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Rami sighed, just barely holding herself back from jumping into Gwen’s arms. “This fucker quit on me.”

“Probably the cold.” Gwen said, sending Rami a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Gwen really was a gentlewoman, holding the door open for Rami, who was certain that despite the bad start, this was going to be the best day ever.

She was wrong.

Barely after Gwen started the engine, her car started making horrendous sounds and then came to an abrupt halt. Gwen swore, slapping at the steering wheel in frustration.

“I guess we’re not going to work today.” Gwen sighed, slumping back in her seat. She glanced at Rami, and then she burst out laughing.

“This is just so ridiculous.” She explained to Rami’s questioning look. “I came to rescue you, and now look where we are!”

Rami joined in on the laughter - crying certainly wouldn’t help, and Gwen’s beautiful laughter was infectious.

The cold soon started seeping into the car, and suddenly it wasn’t all that funny anymore.

“Now we’re gonna freeze to death.” Rami sighed, rubbing her arms up and down to warm herself. Her teeth were chatting embarrassingly.

“Not on my watch.” Gwen said, and before Rami could ask her what she meant, she leaned over and hugged Rami tightly.

Rami bit her lip to hold back a squeal. Holy shit. Her crush was hugging her, and she was so warm, and so gentle…

“Is this okay?” Gwen asked. “Just until we figure out what to do.” She blushed softly, and when she pulled Rami closer against her chest, Rami could feel how fast her heart was beating.

“It’s totally okay.” Rami squeaked, trying not to grin like an idiot.

Okay, maybe it really was their lucky day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
